


Overheard

by purple_ice



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen, Magic Revealed, Merlin's Magic Revealed (Merlin), One Shot, Reveal, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:41:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29657718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purple_ice/pseuds/purple_ice
Summary: When someone overhears Merlin and Gaius talking, the warlock doesn't know how to react.
Relationships: Gaius & Merlin (Merlin), Leon & Merlin (Merlin)
Kudos: 42





	Overheard

**Author's Note:**

> There is no relationship or romance between Merlin and Leon in this one-shot. It's pure friendship. Nothing else.

Merlin didn't know what to say against all the accusations. I mean, how do you respond to that. Gaius never told him what to say when someone accused him of magic. And especially when the person didn't say anything after that but kept looking at me. 

Leon overheard him and Gaius talking about the latest magical attack and he somehow figured out that I have magic. What am I supposed to say to that? No, I don't. Whatever you heard was wrong. Even though I'm the one who said it. And when there is a lot of evidence and logic for your theory. Which isn't a theory anymore now that you've proven it. 

Leon just kept staring at him with unfathomable eyes that said tell me the truth. I just don't know how to tell him. 

I made a decision and dragged the knight to my room. He looked shocked at first and resisted but then he realized whats happening and stopped resisting. 

I closed the door and took a deep breath as I tried to think of a way to explain. "So ...I don't know what I need to explain here. I guess you know now. I can't deny it now." 

I can't even look Leon in the eye. I'm still uncontrollably fidgeting. 

"Why did you start practicing magic?" His voice is incredibly soft and non-judgemental. 

"I was born with magic. My mother said my eyes were glowing golden after my birth. I'm lucky the person who helped my mother with her birth didn't make it public knowledge or tell a knight or guard. It's not illegal but I could or still can get into a lot of problems. Slavery is not that uncommon and if word got out that I have magic I could have been kidnapped and sold into slavery or worse. My mom is a single parent and I don't have any siblings. I had a friend called Will but his mom was a single mom too so not anyone who could help. Will and I were always the mischievous ones, the ones who got into trouble. I guess that I didn't change. And now I'm just rambling, sorry."

Leon just smiled at the ramble. It's a typical thing for merlin when he's nervous. "It's alright. I don't mind. Just take a deep breath and try again. I have a pretty good idea of what you do with your magic. You use your magic to defend against magical attacks right. I'm just guessing."

Merlin felt so relieved that he let out a sigh of relief. "Okay, I use it to protect Arthur against all sorts of attacks and Camelot against magical attacks. You won't believe how many times Arthur gets attacked. And how many times it's because of his own stupidity."

Leon snorts in agreement. "yeah, sometimes he makes less than wise decisions. 

They talked the whole afternoon about Merlin's magic and everything that happened in Camelot.

"Thank you for explaining, Merlin. And don't worry, I don't know anything." He gave a reassuring smile to the warlock. 

"No, thank you for not going to report me immediately. And I don't even know what you're talking about." He gave the First knight a wink. 

They both laughed before Leon had to go. He was still a knight and the head of the guards. He had a lot to do.

Since then they were just a little bit closer than before. And, if someone noticed Leon protecting merlin more and being just a little more friendly. And if Merlin gives Leon more food and helps him first on hunting trips then nobody says anything. 


End file.
